Manhattan's Elite and Tree Hill's Heroes
by shazsa
Summary: Crossover of OTH and Gossip Girl TV Based . Brooke takes Peyton and Lucas to NY with her,where GG and OTH people meet,befriend, fall for, fight with, get tangled with each other. Details inside. the GG people are as old as OTH characters. : RnR
1. Revised Introduction

Characters:

Bart Bass

Blair Waldorf

Brooke Davis

Carter Baizen

Chuck Bass

Dan Humphrey

Erik Van der Woodsen

Haley James Scott

Jenny Humphrey

Lily Van der Woodsen

Lindsey Strauss

Lucas Scott

Nate Archibald

Nathan Scott

Peyton Sawyer

Rufus Humphrey

Serena Van der Woodsen

Vanessa Abrams

Main Relationship Triangles/Webs: (more like relationship webs actually) 

Lindsey/Lucas/Peyton/Nate

Lucas/Peyton/Nate

Dan/Serena/Nate

Carter/Serena/Lucas/Peyton/Nate

Lucas/Peyton/Nate

Not so focused on: Blair/Chuck/Brooke/Dan/Lindsey

The names of the 2 guys/girls fighting over the 1 guy/girl are arranged alphabetically. No prevailing pairs implied.

It gets really confusing, but I'm really excited. All these beautiful people have amazing chemistry with just about anyone! They don't happen all at once. Haha. The order of these conflicts: SURPRISE.

There will be other relationships, but I'm just not sure yet (like Vanessa, Jenny and other characters) how to put them in, so I didn't include them yet.

Summary:

Crossover between OTH and Gossip Girl. Brooke takes her friends Peyton and Lucas to NYC as an incentive for when her mother forced her to leave Tree Hill. There, Manhattan's Elite, Serena, Blair, Nate and Chuck cross paths with the 3 Tree Hill natives somehow, someway. The differences in their worlds intrigue both parties draw them together, but the similarities of their lives are what keep them inseparable. Of course for Peyton, Lucas and Brooke, home is still home. What happens when they have to choose between home and new flames? What happens when Lindsey gets into the picture worried about Lucas and Peyton?

The story is somewhat in an alternate universe because I've decided to make the Upper East Siders College Graduates. So basically, every romance-related thing that's happened in the TV Show still happened, only not in high school. They all have jobs now. Blair's the manager of the Waldorf Clothing Line branch in NY since the brand has gone international. Serena got an internship at a fashion magazine, "Elite". Chuck is working his way up an event-planning company. Dan, like Lucas Scott, has become writer, but Dan works at the NY Times – roughly starting out. Nate's being trained right now to run his father's company. Jenny's still in College at the NY University. Vanessa, well…she's still trying to get a job. Important thing is that the love stories right now are the ones in the show.

This story covers everything from BLP going to NYC up to the ending that's yet to be formulated. Plus, Brooke only brought Lucas and Peyton to stay with her for a couple of months, so she doesn't feel lonely. The Lucas & Lindsey tandem is also existent here (I'm keeping track with OTH s5). Let me know what you think. **:) And should you have questions, just ask me in the reviews and I will gladly answer. :)**

Notes:

Nate, Serena and Blair all went to Brown.

Nate and Serena's little escapade behind Blair's back happened in during College.

Then, Serena didn't go to boarding school after her partying days and sleeping with Nate. She went to LA.

Blair found out about Serena and Nate when Serena came back (still during senior year in College).

Blair and Serena have reconciled.

Blair and Chuck happened shortly after College graduation.


	2. Moving in and Moving on

**Chapter 1:**

**Brooke, Lucas, Peyton**

He leaves with a heavy heart, Lucas. The whole flight to New York, he looked regretful about leaving someone behind in Tree Hill. It's not a permanent situation, but it sure is for long, which makes Lucas worry.

Of course, who better than Peyton Sawyer to read Lucas Scott especially when he starts brooding? She steals short glances at this boy, and she already knows what's wrong: Lindsey; Lucas' Lindsey as they call her. The only question now in Peyton's mind is whether she's more devastated or angered by this situation. _I mean, why would he leave if he's gonna be this pathetic and broody for everyone to see? _Peyton thinks. _Especially me, _she follows up.

Brooke, on the other hand, has actually been very quiet the whole trip. Not to mention, she's totally fixed on her laptop doing some catching up for the main branch of Clothes Over Bro's. After that little vacation, no one can blame her for this extra workload. Still, amidst this busy veneer, she has this emptiness in her movements and glares. What's she looking for? Love. After all, that's what she said would make her happy.

Lucas, Peyton and Brooke have taken the plane to NYC, picked up by one of Brooke's sedans and dropped off – at about 9am—at this exquisite apartment in Manhattan. Dutch-inspired, just the right size and clean, it puts the first actual smile on Peyton and Lucas' face. This, in turn, gives Brooke a little warmth. Her friends are near her now, and seem to be happy about the place she picked out for them.

The housekeeper, Ralph and the helper, Esther open the door and greet Brooke first. "Ms. Davis, it's good to have you back," Esther says and Ralph nods. Brooke smiles at them and gives them a hug, which kind of stuns the Esther and Ralph since the usual aura with Brooke is very professional. Amused at their faces after hugging them, Brooke finally gives a real laugh. "Chill out you two! It's not like my mother's here. Anyway, I want you to meet my friends Peyton and Lucas."

Peyton and Lucas are hesitant to look at each other before they step a little bit more forward. "Peyton, Luke, these are Ralph and Esther." Just like that, cheery Brooke is back.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Sawyer and Mr. Scott." Ralph said, shaking their hands. Peyton giggles a bit because being called Ms. Sawyer isn't actually a routine or anything.

"Ms. Davis has told us a lot about you." Esther says.

Peyton & Lucas and Esther & Ralph exchange hello's, and then Brooke cuts in. "Now. You two," she points her finger at Peyton and Lucas. "better be nice to my Esther and Ralph. I'm handing over my best companions from my very boring house to you, okay?" She jokes as Esther and Ralph look flattered in their corner. "The same goes for you two. Take good care of my friends." Brooke told her two friendly helpers.

Then, Brooke's phone rings and she has to work. Lucas and Peyton don't even talk to each other as they occasionally exchange awkward glances. Esther and Ralph show them to their rooms, which are at opposite ends of the 2nd floor of the very amazing apartment.

MEANWHILE,

Serena and Dan were sitting across each other in the Humphrey's kitchen, unable to make a lasting eye contact with each other. Serena was running her finger around the mug of coffee in front of her, which she was also staring at. Dan could not stop looking around and shaking his right knee.

Finally annoyed with the complete silence, Serena speaks up in an agitated and in-a-hurry tone. "What are we gonna do about this?"

Dan lingers on what how to respond to that question, and after some time, answers Serena. "We should talk about it."

A spiteful short laugh comes out of Serena's lips. Then she answers in a sarcastic manner, "Seriously? Dan? You wanna talk about it?" She shakes her head in absolute frustration and struggles to get her thoughts out due to her anger. "There is nothing to talk about! It happened. Let me tell you how. I go to Los Angeles for 4 days. I come back a day early. I go to your house. You and Vanessa are making out. You were both sober. Not to mention, neither of you could even give me an acceptable reason on why you guys did that. There." She looks away for a second before she resumes, "We don't need to talk about IT. There is nothing to talk about. So, I'm gonna ask you again…" Already fired up in anger, she starts trying to calm herself down. She looks down, closes her eyes and breathes heavily before she opens her eyes, looks at Dan and asks in the loneliest tone, "What are we gonna do about this?"

Dan takes all this in, looks at Serena straight in the eyes and holds her hand. In the sincerest manner possible, he answers, "We put it behind us…because I love YOU, and I am not about to throw away this amazing thing we have. What happened with Vanessa… that was just…a release, a goodbye from what we once hoped or thought we could be. I guess, we just set it aside for too long that it caught up to us at the wrong time and the wrong way. Now I'm sorry. I am so sorry I hurt you, but that was nothing. Believe me. I love YOU, so this…is what I wanna do…I wanna put that regretful happening behind us."

The speech Dan gave was almost moving enough to make everything OK, but not for Serena Van Der Woodsen. At that time, she felt parts of her old braver self ignite inside of her. No more of that boring, too nice, too forgiving, always giving type of person – especially type of girlfriend. She moves her hand away from Dan's and shakes her head slowly. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Dan asks.

"I mean no, I can't put it behind me. I can't forgive you even if you wrote a book of sorry poems or stories or whatever to me. And…umm…I can't do this anymore – be in a relationship with you. So, it's over." Before Dan can even say something to convince Serena otherwise, she's already stormed outside their house.

Dan just sat there staring shocked and broken at the door. He meant every word he said and did not want to let go of Serena, but she was gone. Something about the way Serena ended their relationship had convinced Dan that she meant it and that calling her or trying to talk to her would lead to nowhere. Without a single noise, he went to his room, lied down on his bed and waited until he could fall asleep. All the while he was awake, he said nothing and did nothing.

AN: Chapter 1 is over. Hihi. Tell me what you guys think. Hope you didn't dislike/hate/disapprove of it too much. RnR. :)


	3. Chuck, Blair and Brooke

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

CHUCK & BLAIR

Blair hadn't talked to Chuck in over 2 months. After that devastating little break up speech Chuck gave to her and after Nate had broken up with her (when he found out about Chuck), she had climbed back up that social ladder, classily throwing little Jenny Humphrey on the sidelines along with her two old friends. She had reconciled with Nate after a month or so. Though Nate has forgiven her and treated her as a friend and vice versa, Blair still feels unsatisfied. The reason…Chuck.

Blair was in the car being driven to Chuck's place. Her nerves were driving her crazy as the streets became more familiar, considering she hadn't even come near Chuck since their encounter.

Not long after, Chuck heard a knock on his door. He gets up, not really feeling interrupted from doing some inventory for work.

Blair, on the other hand, is nervous as hell. She's almost frozen where she stands still, but with poise that she's been used to incorporating in all she does. Chuck doesn't bother see who was knocking before opening it. So, as he opens the door, Blair's thinking to herself that maybe things are gonna go better in the slightest bit. She thought Chuck knew it was her, and it was okay with him that she's there.

Seeing Blair at his doorstep, Chuck's expression stands for about 10 seconds. It was full of shock and almost a little longing. The surprise of this event to Chuck made it difficult for him to mask himself with anger. Of course since Blair was too nervous, she couldn't read Chuck's face. So, for 10 seconds, they stood there, staring nervously into each other's eyes. Little do they know how happy the other person is to see the other one.

Noticing how this silence was not helping at all, Blair is the first to speak, and she says so softly, almost looking very fragile, "Hi Chuck."

Chuck's expression changes more to a pitiful one. "Do you wanna come in?"

Blair nods as Chuck makes room through the doorway so Blair can enter. Blair does, and Chuck almost ends up staring at her walking inside his room. That is until he comes to his senses and follows her inside and shuts the door.

Blair is unsure of what to do as she walks further more into his place. She stops by the sofa and looks back at Chuck who's only following her. For a brief moment, they make eye contact which was so intense because both people have felt regret and such a longing for each other for so long. Then it stops when they both look away.

"You can sit down." Chuck says. Blair does, and Chuck sits on the other couch.

"Thanks," Blair says. Again, the silence surfaces for what seemed like 10 minutes, when in fact it was only 10 seconds. "I'm sorry." Blair says so sadly as she makes sure Chuck sees that she is looking him in the eye.

Chuck is unsure of how to respond. He looks at Blair with a bit of shock and regret because he feels that he's the one who should be apologizing. He just doesn't know how.

With Chuck just staring at her and not saying anything, Blair gets a feeling that this won't go so well. Her eyes get teary and she looks down on her fingers at her knees. Almost about to cry, she speaks again. "Please…Say something."

Snapping out of whatever he was in, he finally has something to say. "I forgive you." Chuck says sincerely. "But you have to forgive me too."

Blair looks up at Chuck and sees the look on his face: sadness. "I just wanna put everything behind us. Whatever it takes for a clean slate, I'll do it." Blair says raising both her eyebrows.

"Me too. But let me just say this." Chuck pauses for a moment. He's not used to saying what he's about to since he's pretty stoic and insensitive, but when it comes to Blair, he can actually be anything and anyone he chooses or needs to be. "I am so sorry that I hurt you…and…I miss you." That short…That's what Chuck said…So short but so meaningful. You see, Chuck isn't one to pour out all his emotions on a grand speech. He says what's important, and he says it well.

Blair's touched with what Chuck said. "I forgive you too." Then she gets up and approaches Chuck. "Get up." She says blankly.

Chuck's quite unsure of what's going on. He stands up slowly, "Why?"

Then Blair pulls her into a hug. "'Cause I wanna hug you, stupid." She jokes. They laugh momentarily as they still hug. Blair closes her eyes in contentment and joy. "I missed you." She whispers to him.

Chuck strokes Blair's hair and closes his eyes for a moment. "You too."

They separate and look at each other. "So…Clean slate?" Blair asks.

"Like it never happened." Chuck responds as they both smile at each other. "Now can we please break out of this gloomy mood. I think we've been in it for too long, it's dehumanizing." He jokes.

"Good to have you back Bass." Blair says seductively – the way she always does when she was the real Blair.

"Likewise Waldorf." Chuck responds in his signature sensual tone.

"So…I better go. Store's waiting since I left it for you." Blair half-jokes as she is about to walk out.

Chuck reaches for her hand, "Wait."

Blair turns around, "Yup?" She asks with a smile and a cheery tone.

Chuck pulls her to him and kisses her. Blair kisses her back, and when they pull away, she's almost left wanting for more. They don't really say anything. They just look at each other and smile. Then Blair walks slowly backwards still smiling at Chuck, then she turns around as she is closer to the doorway.

BROOKE & BLAIR

There was an event that evening held by Teen Vogue featuring all the hottest designers for teenagers. Both Waldorf Designs and Clothes over Bros were invited of course. Brooke's mother was horrible enough to not allow Peyton and Lucas to come with her. She came dateless and friendless at the event.

On the other hand, Blair had to represent her mother for this event. She didn't really feel like bringing anyone because she wanted to enjoy and savor this experience.

All through out the event, Blair was enjoying meeting all the very famous designers like Zac Posen, Nicole Miller, Marc Jacobs, Badgley Mischka, Gaby Aghion (for Chloe) and Elie Saab. She was having the best time in her whole working woman life so far.

Brooke was just as thrilled as Blair to meet the very prestigious designers, and even nearly collapsed when Stella McCartney just approached her casually and said, "Hey. You're the designer of Clothes Over Bros right?" After Brooke answered, Stella just nodded, smiled then walked away. Still, Brooke could not calm down.

Anyway, the two young fashionistas went to the comfort room to take a break from all the excitement. Brooke was fixing her makeup when Blair walked in. Blair smiled so big from the moment she got into the bathroom, even up to while she was fixing her dress in front of the mirror (beside Brooke). Once Blair stopped focusing on herself, she turned to her right only to see that it was another great NYC designer beside her. She nearly gasped, but she didn't because she had to be calm and collected.

"You're Brooke Davis right? Clothes Over Bros?" Blair said in a very friendly tone.

Brooke was flattered to be recognized and turned to Blair, "Yes." She replied smiling at Blair.

Blair gracefully extended her arm for a handshake. "Wow. I really like your designs. I'm Blair Waldorf; Eleanor Waldorf's daughter. She has her own line too -- "

Before she could continue, Brooke's eyes widened a little bit as she shook Blair's hand. She cut her off saying, "Yeah. Waldorf Designs," Brooke said with a very shocked and pleased tone. "I. Love. Her designs. They're so…modern Audrey Hepburn!"

And right then and there, Blair really gasps. "You love Audrey Hepburn? I LOVE Audrey Hepburn!"

Brooke and Blair laugh and instantly become friends. Yes, in the bathroom, as awkward as it seems. They enjoyed the rest of the event chatting up other indie designers, a little drinking, dancing and mingling.

Later, Brooke's mom isn't too pleased that Brooke has made friends with a competing designer's daughter, but she doesn't make the biggest deal out of it.

AN: Sorry if it's really…blah. Hahaha. I'll make the following chapters more decent. I promise. 


	4. A Busy Weekend

AN: This whole fic happens after all the storylines in episode 13 of GG okay

AN: This whole fic happens after all the storylines in episode 13 of GG okay? Hihi. Still taking into consideration everything I said in the Revised Intro about this being an AU and blah blah blah. I had already started writing once the strike was over, so. There. Hihi. With regards to the OTH storyline, this whole thing takes place before 517 (So there was no "I hate you" and Lindsey's in NYC! Perfect!)

Chapter 3:

THE NEXT DAY…

"Serena you have to pace yourself if you wanna keep this internship," an woman in her 30s told Serena as she was fixing some clothes hastily on the rack with her clipboard on one arm, coffee on the other hand and a headset through which this woman was yelling at her.

Honestly, Serena wanted to choke this woman, but she's one of the bosses. So she rolls her eyes and lies through her teeth with a fake sincere tone saying, "Yes yes. I'm so sorry."

This woman rambles on as Serena does pace herself, and the only time this woman shuts up is when Serena gives her her coffee. Not a thank you or any change in facial expression. Serena was used to this, and she herself didn't even stay a split second once the coffee was off her hands. She went straight to the nearest chair and watched the photo shoot continue. The rest of the shoot lasted until about 9pm with Serena getting 2 minutes of rest, then running around steaming the clothes, finding the models, getting coffee or food, looking at polaroids and altering some clothes.

This was not a good day at work. A good day at work for her would still involve running around and being yelled at. The difference is that on a good day, she's more carefree and responds to her boss' bitchiness with a more joking and less agitated mood which all boils down to one thing: no problems with relationships.

Much to her dislike, she calls room service and orders quite a handful of liquor to shake off the physical and emotional stress. _Thank God it's Saturday,_ she thinks. She won't have to get up so early the next day. So, sip by sip, she tries to heal alone in her room at The Palace.

PEYTON & LUCAS (still in the morning)

Peyton was staying in Brooke's room and Lucas was staying in the guest room next to Brooke's room (It's a big apartment, okay? Haha). She was still sleeping, and Brooke was out. Lucas, on the other hand, was in the kitchen eating while typing on his laptop. He was emailing Lindsey, telling her he was in NYC.

After finishing his email, he closed his laptop and decided to rest. He was about to enter the guest room when he saw Brooke's room door was open. He paused in front of his temporary room, hesitating to go in or go forward. He looks front and back to see if Brooke was there. Then, he walks to Brooke's door still carrying his laptop. He sees Peyton sleeping as he looks into the room. His lips move into a very little smile, and then he goes back to his room.

NATE & CHUCK (following morning at Chuck's place)

"So…You and Blair huh?" Nate asks Chuck who just came out of his room after changing. They went jogging and headed to Chuck's after. Nate had already bathed and changed before Chuck.

Chuck smiles mischievously but happily as well and raises his eyebrows while nodding his head. Then he looks at Nate, "Sure it's cool?"

"Yeah, of course. Blair and I, we're just friends now, and I like it better that way. I have a feeling she does too."

"A feeling?" Chuck says raising one eyebrow with a devious smile. "You don't read people so well don't you Nathaniel? Of course she prefers you to be a friend because. Well. Of me." He jokes.

Nate laughs. This isn't new coming from Chuck, and he missed this humor. "Whatever you say Chuck."

Chuck goes to grab a drink and asks Nate as he gives him a bottle of beer. "So," he says and continues when he sits down. "You haven't shared any of your pursuits of anything else but work."

"Well, I don't have time for that." Nate says casually.

Chuck's eyebrows meet. "Come on Nathaniel. You work for your mother's company and can get all the break you want. If there's someone who doesn't have time, trust me. It's not you."

"Say what you will Chuck, but I don't wanna be called an office mama's boy. That's just. Wrong." And they laugh at this.

"True."

They talk some more about random things until Chuck's phone rings and it's Blair. He excuses himself and takes the call in his room with the doors still open, "Blair? Since when did you make the first phonecall? Miss me already?" Chuck jokes.

"_As if," Blair says rolling her still smiling eyes at Chuck's usual behavior. "I was thinking we'd go out for brunch you know? All four of us, but I can't reach Serena."_

"Well I haven't seen Serena for days," Chuck says.

"_Can you ask Nate?"_

"Just hold on a second." Chuck goes to his living room and asks Nate, "Have you heard from Serena lately?"

Nate's taken a little by surprise. "What, why? No. I haven't."

"Same with him," Chuck tells Blair. He then covers the speaker and tells Nate in a low volume, "She can't reach Serena." Then Chuck turns his attention back to Blair walking to the balcony.

Nate, appearing the most concerned looks left and right and won't feel at ease. Finally he stands up and walks to Chuck calls Chuck's attention. Chuck faces Nate and puts his phone on his chest, "What is it?"

"I'm going over to Serena's place and see if she's there." Nate says.

"You want we could come with you?" Chuck offers.

"No it's alright. I got it." Nate says and storms out the door.

Looking a bit confused, Chuck says "Ok" even if Nate's already out the door.

"_Chuck? Hello?" Blair says._

"Sorry about that. Nate's going to The Palace right now."

"_Oh…Okay. Umm…Good. I'll just keep calling her, but wait."_

"Speak." Chuck says smiling.

"_You are free for brunch right? I mean I might find Serena, but you two can't come."_

"Oh I'll be there. And I'm pretty sure Nate's got a free afternoon as long as Serena's coming." He said in a sly manner.

_Blair's eyes squint a little, then she smiles like she's keeping a secret, "Yeah…" She says slowly._

"Right? You should've seen how quick he was to just leave and find Serena." He says in the same way Blair said "yeah".

_Blair laughs on the other line. "This is too funny…but cute. In a chick flick kind of way." She follows up. "But anyway. Brunch at Elmo. About 10:00, okay? Even if Serena and Nate don't make it," She says raising an eyebrow and smiling,_

"Done." Chuck says also with a smile as they both hang up.

AN: R&R critically please.  or whatever. Haha. Serena&Nate coming up!


	5. Simply Nate&Serena

Chapter 4:

Nate arrived at Serena's place and knocked on her door calling out her name.

"Serena? It's me, Nate. Are you in there?"

Nothing.

Nate thinks hard for a minute. He turns the knob to see if the door's not locked. It was locked, so he stands worried in front of her door. He knocks some more, and brings out his phone to call her cell phone. He hears a cell phone ring through Serena's door. No one answers. He's unsure if he should feel relief or worry. Serena could be there still sleeping, or she could've left her phone there and therefore is now unreachable.

Inside Serena's room, she's sleeping on her couch with her head drowning in a huge pillow. There were about 6 cocktail glasses on the coffee table. Four were empty while the other two were still full. Finally, a loud knock on her door gets to her and wakes her up. She's still in her pajamas and tank top looking half asleep. Not to mention, her hair was a mess. With a scrunched facial expression and no words, she turns her head to the door.

"Serena I'm still here. Wake up if you're asleep or just...Please open the door," Serena heard. She knew it was Nate. She's a bit startled and starts panicking just a little. Quickly, she sits up and puts her hair in a not-so-neat ponytail.

"Nate! Hey! I'm up. Just...wait a second," she yells over to Nate as she brings the glasses to the kitchen sink and pours all the liquor down the drain.

In relief, Nate sighs upon hearing Serena respond. "Okay," he replies and waits anxiously for her to open the door.

Meanwhile, Serena goes quickly to her room and puts on a bra under and a bath robe over her tank. Then she rushes to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face and brush her teeth. After which, she hurries to the door, but before opening it, she fixes herself up quickly – stroking her hair, adjusting her bra & her pajamas – and looks through the peep hole of her door to see Nate first. A smile is formed unconsciously by her lips.

Nate is looking at his shoes as he waits. Then a wedge of light flashes on the floor as Serena opens the door. He looks up quickly at her and gives her the warmest smile. "Hi," is all he can say.

"Hey. I'm sorry that took so long. I think I may have overslept," Serena explains with her signature chuckle.

"Maybe just a little," Nate says.

"Come in," Serena says opening the door more. Nate walks in. "It's not really in its cleanest form, my apartment," Serena comments.

Nate sits on the couch and Serena sits across him on the coffee table. Nate looks around and nods. "Yeah, but I always knew you were a slob." He jokes.

Serena smacks him on the arm, "Shut up Nate." And they both laugh.

"So..." Serena starts. "To what do I owe this impromptu visit?" She asks nicely.

"Nothing really. Except that Blair has been trying to reach you and she couldn't. And maybe we got just a little bit worried, so Chuck and I, we helped Blair find you. Apparently though, you're just here. Which is good though, considering your old habits," he jokes a little bit.

Serena smiled sweetly at him. Then out of curiosity she asks, "So is Chuck here?"

"Uh, no. He's still at place trying to call you I think. Or talking to Blair. Have you checked your messages and calls yet?" Nate asks.

Serena gets her phone which is on the table she was sitting on. Her eyes widened. "Whoa." Then they both laugh. "So wait...You're the only one who came looking for me here?"

Nate nods slowly with his eyebrows raised. "Pretty much. Yeah."

"Aww... That's so smart of you to do." Serena jokes putting her hand on Nate's shoulder as if commending a young boy.

Nate just laughs. "What can I say? I really missed...hanging out with you." He wanted to say 'you' but didn't want any awkward moment with Serena.

Serena looks touched and smiles at him. "Me too."

For a while, it's silent as they just smile at each other. Suddenly Serena remembers something. "Wait. You said Blair was looking for me?"

"Oh. Yeah," Nate snaps out of it as well. "She wanted to have brunch. All four of us."

"Really? All four? She and Chuck in the same room?" Serena asks.

"I guess Blair hasn't told you that SHE and CHUCK are...you know."

Serena gasps but it's a happy gasp. "Seriously?"

Nate nods smiling.

"Oh my god," Serena said while laughing. "That is so..." Then her laughing expression turned into a more subtle and sweet look. "Sweet, actually."

Nate just can't help but be taken by Serena's beauty right now in this expression she's embodying. All he can say is, "Yeah."

Serena catches Nate smiling at her, but she doesn't see how it's more of a smitten-smile than a friendly-smile. She just goes on to ask, "So what time and where's the brunch?"

Going back to reality, Nate thinks before he replies. "I don't know yet. You should call Blair."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Serena said and started phoning Blair. After they both hung up, "10:00 at Elmo's."

Nate looks at his watch. "It's 9:00 on my watch. You think you can get ready by...I don't know...quarter to 10:00? I can take you there. I'm already here. I'll just wait at the lobby."

Serena gets up, and so does Nate. "Sure. Thanks. And don't be silly. You can wait here. Watch TV or eat whatever you can find in the kitchen. I'll be quick I promise."

"We'll see," Nate jokes knowing how long it takes Serena and even Blair to get ready.

"Oh you will," Serena said as she starts taking a few steps back to her room. "Make yourself at home," she says before she enters her room to get ready.

Nate gives one quick wave and a smile. He sits down as Serena takes a shower and gets dressed.

After seconds of just sitting fidgeting, he decides to get some water. He got a glass in the kitchen, and he's about to open the faucet, he notices the cocktail glasses beside the sink. He looks at them briefly then shoves the weird feeling off. He sits back down on the couch after drinking his water.

Serena comes out of the door all dressed up and ready to go. Nate stands up once she comes out saying, "Told you I'd be quick. "

"Indeed you did," Nate said somewhat impressed."And with 3 minutes to spare," he added after looking at his watch. "Let's go?"

Serena walks toward him smiling and puts her right arm around his left. "Come on. I'm a bit excited," she said almost dragging him out and laughing.

Once they're out of her suite, she locks and closes the door. They are off to Elmo.


End file.
